


Back To Me

by Vickydreadful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, é só porno galera
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickydreadful/pseuds/Vickydreadful
Summary: "O corpo de Draco o trai e no instante em que Harry arranca o cinto do cós de sua calça, ele deixa escapar aquele som irritante, Harry sorri, mostrando os dentes afiados detrás dos lábios finos e vermelhos."oufamoso porn without plot





	Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.

 

**-Back To Me**

_ (Mind if I slow you down? _

_ No reply, you'll come round _

_ Love to watch you try and turn your back to me _

_ When I know that any minute you'll be back to me) _

 

Draco sente a pele se arrepiar, sente o molhado dos lábios percorrendo seu corpo, sente a mão grossa arranhando sua barriga e os dedos afundando em sua carne. Sente o sangue escorrer das mordidas, sente a imprópria excitação corroer-lhe os sentidos. Sente a mente ficando nublada e os ouvidos taparem, sente o olhar marcante sobre sua pele, o sorriso contra seu peito. 

Sente a mesma mão puxar seus cabelos e os mesmos lábios abrirem a fivela do seu cinto. Draco estremece, arqueia as costas, algo quer sair de sua boca, ele engole o som, não querendo dar nenhuma ponta de satisfação. 

“Está gostando?” Harry pergunta, com todas as suas forças, Draco nega, pede para que ele pare, mas suas mãos já estão no cabelo de Harry, o puxando para mais perto do seu corpo. 

O corpo de Draco o trai e no instante em que Harry arranca o cinto do cós de sua calça, ele deixa escapar aquele som irritante, Harry sorri, mostrando os dentes afiados detrás dos lábios finos e vermelhos. 

As pernas de Draco estão nervosas, flexionadas em volta do corpo do outro homem, a calça jeans azul contra o tecido macio da sua calça preta, os braços fortes e nus estão a sua volta, prendendo Draco em uma pequena jaula, uma jaula deliciosa. Draco não quer aquilo, mas sua mente não manda os comandos para seus membros pararem de responder ao toque, nem que sua boca pare de salivar com a excitação. 

A língua de Potter toca sua barriga e ele treme mais uma vez. como se já não tivesse feito aquilo. A carne desce pela braguilha da calça e com maestria ele abaixa a roupa íntima com os dentes. Sua ereção é posta para fora com um certo alívio, Draco sente sua carne pulsando e quando ele abre os olhos, a língua ameaçadora a poucos centímetros de tocá-lo, ele percebe que Harry quer que ele peça, implore. Draco preferiria morrer a dar essa satisfação, alguma coisa ele tinha que ter sob controle, por isso ele deixa a cabeça cair nos travesseiros, o cabelo loiro um moldura para seu rosto corado e suado. Ele sente um dedo passear pela extensão de seu pênis e se contorce na cama, dedos machucados agarrando furtivamente os lençóis. 

“Peça e eu faço.” Harry suspira para draco, a respiração quente parecendo atravessar a carne vermelha e dura de Draco. Não era a primeira vez que ele tentava fazer esse jogo com Draco, mas ele era orgulhoso, muito mais orgulhoso que Harry. Draco não diz nada e um ruído frustrado sai do fundo da garganta de Harry. Alguns segundos depois, Draco levanta o rosto a tempo de ver sua ereção ser engolida pela boca macia e convidativa de Harry.

O mundo de Malfoy para por um instante, ele escuta gemidos que negava serem dele, ignora a mão que prendia seus quadris insatisfeitos na cama. Ele sente seu pau tocando fundo na garganta de Potter e geme com toda a intensidade que seus pulmões lhe permitiam. Seu corpo já não lhe obedecia e quanto mais ele ouvia os sons absurdamente eróticos que saiam de ambas as bocas, mas ele gemia e mais ele se agarrava nos cabelos escuros. Seus quadris começam a se contrair em direção àquela boca, dedos nervosos puxando mechas de cabelo. Sente o orgasmo se aproximando cada vez que a língua de Harry subia e descia com malícia, tomando tudo o que recebia com todo o prazer do mundo. 

Draco quer gritar para que ele pare, mas não tem coragem. 

Então ele sente. Espasmos violentos treme em seu corpo, por debaixo de sua pele. Seu diafragma se contrai com o calor e ele sente dificuldade em respirar. O prazer violento que arrebata seu corpo faz com que suas pernas se fechem, prendendo o homem entre suas pernas, Draco sente a risada macia de Harry em suas coxas. Draco revira os olhos nas órbitas, não conseguindo manter a postura. Novamente ele treme, sente a necessidade de mais, muito mais,  _ oh Merlim _ , por favor, ele sente vontade de gritar para que Potter não parasse nunca. Sente a língua junto com os dentes, os dentes junto com os lábios, a boca quente e molhada subindo e descendo por toda a extensão de seu pau e Draco tinha certeza que poderia morrer naquele momento. Seus nervos começam a se partir dentro dele, seu coração começa a bater mais rápido do que ele achava humanamente possível. 

Assim como seu coração, a boca de Harry também fica mais rápida. 

O corpo de Draco se contorce em direção á Potter. 

Um pouco mais.

Um pouco mais rápido. 

_ Oh, Merlim.  _

Finalmente o corpo de Draco se contrai e os gemidos aumentam, Draco agarra os cabelos com mais força, uma tentativa falha de avisar que seu orgasmo estava chegando. Mas quando o ápice chega, ele engole tudo, olhando direto para os olhos semicerrados e úmidos de Draco. 

Harry se levanta e beija Draco com fúria. 

Seus lábios com aquele gosto agridoce que Draco tanta adora. Draco retribui o beijo, fechando os olhos devagar. 

Quando a mente de Draco clareia, ele lembra que os gemidos eram altos demais, sente o rosto começar a arder e olha para o lado. Harry estava descansado e sentado entre as pernas de Draco, as mãos sobre si mesmo em uma masturbação lenta. Draco receosamente toca a glande vermelha e molhada e ele treme novamente. Ele tira as mãos da própria ereção e olha desafiadoramente para Draco. 

Malfoy engole em seco, lambe os lábios diante da visão, aquilo com toda certeza não caberia em sua boca. Mas ele tenta. Sua língua lambe as pequenas gotinhas que escorriam, ele tem vontade de sair correndo, mas a sua boca se abre mais e ele coloca toda aquela carne dura para dentro. 

Sente o pau enorme batendo contra seus lábios, sobe e desce, chupando com avidez. Draco se inclina mais, curvando as costas e se apoiando nos joelhos. A carne entre seus lábios pulsa e Draco geme. As mãos de Harry agarram seus cabelos, descem pelas suas costas, dedos rápidos afastam suas nádegas, percorrem sua entrada. Ele quer.  

Saliva escorre do canto dos lábios de Draco e seu maxilar começa a doer, mas ele não para, até porque a essa hora Harry está gemendo como um louco nos ouvidos de Draco, falando coisas que ele nunca escutaria com sua namorada. 

“Chupa mais.” Harry rosna agressivamente. “E abre mais essas pernas.” 

Draco abre, inclinando mais a cintura para cima, afastando as pernas o máximo que sua coluna permitia. 

Um primeiro dedo entra em Draco e ele geme como se estivesse no cio. Fazia tanto tempo…  Dois dedos e então três. Draco não sente dor. Sentiu na primeira, sentiu na segunda, na terceira, a dor já havia sumido e a única coisa restante era a vontade de se empalar em algo mais grosso. 

“Você está tão largo, tão pronto pra mim.” Draco cora violentamente e geme, notando que sua ereção voltava lentamente. “Eu vou te foder agora, Malfoy.” Harry se afasta, ele deixa a ereção pulsante de Potter escorrer de seus lábios e se ajoelha, limpando a saliva com a língua. “Ou você quer me montar?” 

Draco não responde, estava no mínimo um pouco cansado de tudo aquilo. Ele joga Harry na cama e se ajeita no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. As mãos de Harry agarram seus quadris e Draco se abaixa. Sente seu pau o esticando e o preenchendo até que suas nádegas encostassem nas coxas de Harry, do jeito que os dois gostavam. Draco novamente se levanta e se abaixa, apoiando as mãos no peito suado de Harry. Os olhos sempre fechados, mas sentindo o olhar do outro em sua face corada. 

Não era para ele gostar daquilo, mas ele adora quando Harry o joga na cama, se enterrando mais uma vez dentro dele com força, ele joga as pernas de Draco contra o peito do menino, os joelhos de Draco quase batendo em seu rosto contorcido pelo prazer. Draco abraça as próprias pernas, Harry desce suas mãos e agarra as nádegas de Draco, às afastando ainda mais e estocando firmemente contra o corpo abaixo do seu. Quando Draco goza pela segunda vez, ele perde a noção do tempo, seu corpo ficando mole e extasiado. Ele continua abraçado as próprias pernas, mexendo os quadris em direção a Harry, ouvindo os gemidos e rosnados que saiam dos lábios vermelhos e mordidos. 

Harry, obviamente, goza dentro de Draco. Como uma lembrança e uma forma de dizer que Draco era dele e de mais ninguém, Harry cai para o lado, ainda dentro de Draco e o abraça, beijando seu pescoço, passando a língua no suor que escorria de sua nuca. 

“Você precisa parar com isso.” Draco fala pela primeira vez na noite, a voz saindo rouca e cansada. 

“Defina ‘isso’” Harry disse, finalmente saindo de Draco e deitando ao seu lado de barriga para cima. 

“Me procurar. Está tudo acabado entre nós, Potter.” Ele se senta, sentindo o quadril doer. “Eu vou me casar, pelas barbas de Merlim.” Draco saia da cama, se arrependendo imediatamente. O gozo de Harry começa a escorrer pelas suas pernas e ele tem vontade de gritar. 

“Ah, sim.” Ele apenas responde, fechando os olhos verdes. “Puta relacionamento vocês tem.”  

“Cala a boca, Potter.” Draco se vira para a cama, buscando suas roupas pelo quarto. 

“Cala a boca você, Malfoy.” Harry se levanta, mexendo as mãos e agarrando as calças jeans que voaram pela porta do quarto. Magia sem varinha. Uma das coisas que faziam Draco se curvar em qualquer canto e gritar o nome de Potter sem vergonha alguma. “Que merda de relacionamento é esse que você continua voltando pra minha cama? Por que diabos você não fica aqui de uma vez?” 

“Claro.” Draco agarra o lençol da cama e se enrola nele. “Witch Weekly: Harry Potter, salvador da pátria, herói de guerra, chefe dos aurores, em caso sórdido com ex-comensal da morte. Que forma linda de se começar a semana.” 

“Nós não precisamos falar nada pra ninguém.” Harry diz colocando as calças e juntando as roupas de Draco do chão, jogando primeiro a calça e depois a camisa. 

“Então eu deveria trocar um relacionamento saudável com Astoria porque Santo Potter não consegue ficar com a boca longe do meu pau.” Draco coloca a calça quase gritando as palavras. Harry larga a camisa de Draco no chão, engolindo a raiva, já sentindo as paredes da casa começarem a tremer. 

“Da última vez que eu chequei, a sua boca que estava no meu pau, Malfoy.” Draco solta um som afobado e ofendido e fecha as calças com força, logo em seguida passa as mãos nos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los o máximo possível. “Meu pau estava dentro de ti.” Harry se aproxima, Draco da um passo para trás. “E você gostou, meu amor.” 

“Você me chama de ‘meu amor’ mais uma vez e eu juro que-” 

“Jura que o que? Harry chega mais perto, agarrando a cintura de Draco e se encostando nele. “Eu sou o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, Malfoy. Você jura que o que?” 

“Eu não tenho medo de você, seu bosta.” Draco encara Potter com a mesma violência que Harry agarra sua cintura. “Pega esse teu nome e enfia no-” 

Harry o interrompe, beijando Draco com força, que corresponde com a mesma intensidade, abraçando Potter e mordendo seus lábios, sugando sua língua para dentro de sua boca. 

“Você não vai se casar,  _ Draco _ .” Malfoy geme, Harry agarra seu cabelo e puxa seu rosto para trás. “Você é meu. Astoria mal consegue fazer um boquete direito.” Ele continua e lambe o pescoço de Draco. Com o nome de Astoria em jogo, Draco se desvencilha de Harry e agarra a varinha no chão. Não ligando para a forma desajeitada que ele saiu pela porta em direção ao Floo do outro lado da sala de estar do apartamento de Harry. “Você até pode se casar, Malfoy. Mas você vai voltar para a minha cama e eu vou te foder tão forte que você vai continuar me sentindo dias e dias depois!” Ele gritou. 

Draco já estava aparatando, mesmo sabendo que amanhã alguém iria saber em algum lugar que Draco aparatou de Grimmauld Place quase às três da manhã. Mas ele não poderia ficar nem mais um segundo naquela casa, não se ele quisesse sobreviver para contar a história. 

Ele chega em casa e toma um banho, quando finalmente ele se deita na cama, ao lado de Astoria, ele tenta se encaixar no corpo esguio de sua noiva, mas não consegue. 

Draco vai dormir com a curva ríspida do queixo de Harry em sua mente, pegando no sono assim que seus pensamentos o levam para a cama de Potter, prometendo a si mesmo, pela quinta vez, que amanhã seria a última vez que ele voltaria lá.

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Back To Me - Marian Hill e Lauren Jauregui


End file.
